I'd Lie
by tin2lo
Summary: If you have an oc or mary sue who has fallen for either King Edmund or King Peter...well this is their point of view on falling in love and not getting the king's attention. Songfic "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. Your choice of who the OC's falling for.


**I'm finally being allowed on the internet so while I was not on, I've been listening to my ipod more than usual. You can call this songfic cruel but I call it one of my semi better ideas. But yeah it's probably cruel, I wouldn't know being that I was never in love with any of these characters (which is pretty disturbing, no offense).**

**It's basically using the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift and making it into a story using the lyrics from a crazed fan's point of view. BASICALLY…for all of you who enjoy creating the ever hated "mary-sues"…well picture your character (or yourself, depending on whether or not you are literally in love with these characters) singing this song.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing basically.**

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

He looked beautiful standing there, deep in thought. He knows I'm here but does his best to ignore and everyone else trying to get him to ask for our hand in marriage. To him, I'm just another suitor from some far, distant, strange land while he is a king of Narnia. He and his siblings were proud rulers who are still are very much loved. I could care less about his siblings.

It is he that I want and I will do anything to get him. Why? Because I know for a fact we are meant to be together though others may not see it. At this very moment, I know for a fact that he is staring at every detail of the room which I just happened to spy him in. He refuses to look at me standing behind the door but I can see every feature which I have so elegantly memorized of him. Why doesn't he know this fact that I know everything to know about him? Why can't something in his head just pop and tell him I'm _the one_?

I think that I am the only person, besides one of his siblings, who have ever seen him shed a tear. I treasure that fact. I wished I was the one who wiped away his tears but the only other person who has ever seen him cry was given that privilege and I loathe them for that and for many other reasons. I try not to let anybody see me wanting and pining from him but something never allows me to go through with it. It will probably be my downfall one day.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him  
I'd Lie_

I know _everything_ about him. It was as if someone read his details out of a book to me. I know his everything. He still doesn't acknowledge my existence. I know his favorite color is green being that he loves the forests and trees and prevents them from being cut down. He loves to ride and be hidden by their many branches and leaves. This is one of his many beauties but like everyone else, he has flaws. He argues all the time. Sometimes it's for something good like the laws he wants passed but it's sometimes something bad like arguing with his sisters or his brother. I wish he knew that I would always side with him.

There are many things I am not sure of and one of the things that I have to admit that I am not sure of is his birthday. Something so important and I'm not even too sure about it. I think it was the seventeenth of something but I'll never know. It doesn't really matter. He gets better looking with every passing month and year. I've never seen his father nor have I ever heard any of them talk about their parents so I'll never know who to go to, to thank them for giving him his beautiful eyes. I'll never know whether those eyes were once his mother's or father's. I've seen him cry with those eyes and I've always wanted to comfort him but always, the same person beats me to it. I will grudgingly admit that his sister, High Queen Susan the Gentle, is no doubt the most beautiful women anyone could lay eyes on. She even beats out her own sister in the beauty category. She most definitely lives up to her title and I can do nothing but loathe her from afar. She cares for him like every good sister should and she is the one who wipes away his tears and picks him up when he's down. Maybe that's why he won't give any of us a second chance, because our looks are no match and are highly eclipsed by the queen…another reason to hate her with fury. I feel so unworthy now. I have no choice but to lie when someone asks me why I stare at him in a way several other women do.

_He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

After my brief hate fiasco for the highly beautiful and gentle queen, I see him walking out of the room and through a door. He looks so graceful and regal while walking. I am holding my breath waiting for him to take this door and stop to talk to me. To my dismay, he walks the opposite direction. Maybe he saw me hiding behind the door and did not want to talk. That can't be it. Other than his sister, I am a beautiful woman who cannot be compared to any other. What do I need to do to get him to notice me?

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is my God he's beautiful  
So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle_

There are several things I know of him. I am his other half whether he likes it or not. I will not accept the fact that he merely chooses to ignore me. I quickly follow in the direction he went and hid behind another door he just walked through. It seems to be his royal study. He sits down on a comfortable looking chair sitting in a position that was not fit for a king. I could care less. Even sitting down in a way other Narnians have never seen, he still looked beautiful. Maybe fate brought me here for a reason. Maybe there was a reason as to why I put on extra makeup this morning. As I stand here waiting for more hope and courage, I silently pray to Aslan for miracle. I can finally tell him that I wake up every morning with him in mind.

I see him lifting up some strange instrument which I have never seen in all of Narnia and he starts to make beautiful music out of it. He even starts to hum to it. I take this as my chance to walk in and sit with him but before I can do that…his sister, who happens to beat me to everything when it comes to her brother, walks in. She starts singing a beautiful song which brings a smile onto his face. My face pinches in fury and with my new found courage, I am about to storm in and try very kindly to make her leave us alone. Before I can…

"Excuse me but this is a restricted area." A faun and a dwarf walk up to me. They were guards who were either there to listen in on the beautiful song or seriously guarding the door.

The faun speaks again. "You have been ordered to leave the premises." I was shocked. How did anyone know I was here or have been here when no one stopped me earlier?

I speak to the faun and his dwarf friend with pride and dignity along with my newly found courage to meet the king. "Under who's orders did it say that I specifically cannot be here?"

With a smirk, the dwarf replied, "Under the orders of High Queen Susan herself." Now I really wanted to lash out and scream. How dare she do this to me?! Before I got a chance to lash out and scream my head off in a whiney and girly manner, two very huge minotaurs came to escort me away from the area. I could see the dwarf and faun smirk at me without even trying to hide it. The queen and king still singing music as if I was never here.

I guess I have no choice but to admire from afar and lie about my true feelings for the king now that I know I am unworthy.

_Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd Lie_

**I hope you enjoyed that story. I tried not to make it too much mary sue or else it would have destroyed the meaning of a beautiful song. That's also pretty much why I didn't pick humor and parody as a genre. I hope you liked it and didn't get offended by it but every time I listened to this song I always thought of the OCs who in every story got Peter or Edmund as a love interest. It's very annoying (again, no offense) that they always fall in love with these crazy women which is why I have sworn off of using OCs. You can picture this story as an oc and any Pevensie brother of your choice.**

**BTW...i didn't use the first verse 'cause it didn't fit in with the story.**

**Tell me what you think even if you don't have nice comments. I'll probably delete if I get too many horrible reviews.**

**Review anyway…I'd like to know how this came out.**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
